High School Life
by Fabricehunter11
Summary: Goku and his friends have just began high school. On their way there, the meet Bulma Briefs, a beautiful girl. Goku's friends immediately fall for her, except for Goku. But as Goku slowly get to know each other, they begin to like each other. But he doesn't know how his friends feel. Will Goku and Bulma be able to get together, or will Goku's friends get in the way?
1. Goku Meets Bulma

Goku walked to his high school with his friends, Yamcha and Krillin. They all wore their school uniforms-black pants and coats, and white shirts. Goku left his coat open, since he felt hot in it, while his friends kept it closed.

As they neared the school building, Goku noticed that the entrance was being crowded by a lot of students. In the center was girl, with long, silky blue hair and matching eyes. She wore the girl's school uniform-a black skirt and a black coat and white shirt showing just over the coat.

The gang pushed through the crowd and when they were about to go through the door, they stopped except for Goku. He looked back, surprised. "What's wrong with you guys?"

He saw that they were looking at the girl, as everybody else were. Goku realized that the girl was pretty, but he ignored that and looked back at his friends.

"Come on guys, lets go or we'll be late for the first class," he said.

They snapped back, but instead of following Goku into the school, the went over and helped the girl get past the crowd. They led her inside gently and then told her to follow them as Goku led them around, trying to find their homerooms.

"I think we're lost," Goku said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I have no idea where to go."

"What class are you in first?" the girl asked.

"Um, two eighteen," Goku replied.

She looked at her schedule and said, "Me too. I think it's about seven doors down the hallway."

The other guys eyed Goku with jealousy. They didn't have the same the same as the girl. She stuck out her hand out to Goku. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs by the way. What's your name?"

Goku shook her hand. "I'm Goku. It's nice to meet. We should head to our classes before we're too late."

With that, Goku left the others and ran off down the hallway with the new girl. The other guys still had a hint of jealousy, but Goku didn't seem to notice.


	2. Friends

When Goku and Bulma arrived to their class, they barely made it before the bell rang. They sat in two open seats next to each other and pulled out their school materials. The teacher, Ms. Hunley, began passing out the Reading textbooks. When she was finished, she told everyone to get to know each other for the next ten minutes before we started the class.

Every boy in the class stood up and rushed over to Bulma's seat. They crowded her and began asking her questions and complementing her on her looks. She tried to call to Goku, but he smiled and waved as he walked around the classroom. he tried talking to the other guys, but they were barely interested in talking back. After a while, he asked the teacher if he could go get a drink of water. She nodded and he exited the classroom. As he walked in hallway, he heard loud footsteps coming from behind him. He spun around and found Bulma walking toward him with an angry look on her face.

"How could you abandon me like that!?" she yelled. "Do-"

Goku had quickly covered her mouth since she was too loud. "Shh," he said. "The teacher said we should get to know each other, so I left you to know other people."

She tried to ell at him again, but he kept his hand on her mouth until she gave up. He let her got, put his hands in his pocket, and walked off to the water fountain. Bulma trailed behind, still angry.

After Goku had gotten a drink, he sat against the wall. Bulma looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we get back to the classroom?" she asked.

Goku shook his head. "We still have a few minutes. Plus, I'm no hurry."

Bulma shook her head and smiled. She sat down next to him and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you know who my dad is?"

Goku shook his head. "No. Why?"

She smiled again. "That's good. Now I can be friends with someone who doesn't know about me."

"Is he famous?" Goku asked.

She nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"Cool," Goku said as he stood and stretched his hand out to her. "We should head back now."

He took his hand and he pulled her up. They walked back to the classroom talking about random things, each having a good time with the other.


	3. Ice Cream

For the rest of the day, Bulma and Goku would talk and have fun in the classes they had together. When school was over, Bulma and Goku met up with the gang at the school exit. Goku ran to them with his usual smiling face. They greeted him with awkward smiles when they saw Bulma with him.

"Hey guys!" he said. "We should head home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Bulma."

The gang shook their heads. "Sorry, but we all have something to do."

Goku looked confused. "But we always walked home together. Then can I come with you guys?"

They shook their head. Goku nodded and went home by himself.

As he walked, he felt lonely. He then decided to go after them and see what they were doing. he ran back to the school and spotted their tracks, along with Bulma's. He followed the tracks until he spotted them inside an ice cream. Goku's eyes widened when he saw that Bulma was with them. _Weird, _he thought.

He entered the shop and called them. When they saw him, frowns were shown on their faces, except for Bulma. She looked happy, and sort of relieved, and called Goku over to sit next to her. He did and sat down, asking if he could have some ice cream too. His friends nodded and they ordered some for him too. Goku immediately began eating when it was on the table. When he finished his, he asked for another one.

Ten minutes later, he had consumed ten ice cream bowls and still wanted more. Bulma stared at him crazily, except for his friends, who saw this a lot often.

"Goku, we can't order anymore," Yamcha said.

Goku nodded. "yeah. I should save some room for dinner at home."

Bulma burs out laughing. Goku was caught by surprise, since her laugh was cute. he picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. Goku's mouth turned slightly red, but he was lucky Bulma didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, i should be heading home," Goku said as he got up.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bulma asked.

Bulma nodded and they headed off together, leaving Yamcha and Krillin looking as if they were out for blood.


	4. Bulma's House

As Goku and Bulma walked, they were silent. Finally, Goku broke the silence. "I'll walk you home. It's not right if a boy is walked home by the girl. So where do you live?"

She pointed in the distance. Goku looked where she was pointing as saw a huge mansion. His eyes widened in surprise. W-O-W.

"You really live there?" he asked.

She nodded shyly. "Yeah. My dad owns it."

"Then he must be-" Goku remembered what they had talked about in the hallway. "So that's what you meant by he was famous."

She nodded again. "We should hurry up. He might be worried since I should be home by now. race you there."

"You're on."

Goku took a moment to bend his legs before running off. Bulma ran too, but she wasn't as nearly fast as Goku. He beat her there by ten seconds to the mansion. Goku looked up to see its height. It was huge. When Bulma arrived, she walked over to the intercom and said, "Bulma Briefs. Five, three, three, four, seven."

The door swung open and Bulma invited Goku inside. The first thing Goku were the clear walls, with no speck of dirt at all. Robots were walking around, sweeping wherever they passed. When they saw Bulma, the bowed and greeted her. He ignored them and went over to the elevator. Goku joined her inside and she pressed the number eight, and the doors closed and the elevator sailed upward. When it stopped, the doors opened again and they exited.

They were now in a bedroom, sparkly clean as downstairs. There was a king-sized bed in the corner of the room, a dresser next to it, and a long glass window overlooking the mountains.

"Wow," Goku said. "You weren't kidding."

"You aren't going to treat me differently because of this, are you?" Bulma asked.

Goku shook his head. "I really don't care about stuff like this. As long as you're nice, we're friends."

She smiled warmly and invited him to sit on her bed. He laid down it and said, "This bed is soft and comfy. Lucky you."

"I guess so."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Four ten. Why?"

"What!?"

Goku sat upright and stood up. "Thanks, but I have to leave. My mom is going to kill me since I'm late."

He didn't know how to use an elevator, and wasn't watching when Bulma did it, so he climbed out of her window.

"What are you going!?" Bulma yelled.

"It's faster," Goku said as he climbed from window ledge to window ledge. When he was on the last window, he jumped down ran for his house. "See you tomorrow!"


	5. Denial

When Goku arrived at his house, his mother was waiting for him with an angry look. He smiled weakly and walked past her and ran to his room. He took of his uniform and put in a white shirt, and some dark jeans and ran back outside. He still had on his backpack, and he ran to Yamcha's house, where he usually did his homework with his friends.

Krillin was already there and was laying on the living room floor doing his homework. Yamcha let Goku in and they began their homework. Goku had them do most of his, since he barely paid attention in class.

When they were finished, they sat against the wall and began talking.

"Hey, Goku, guess what?" Yamcha began began.

"What?" Goku asked.

"There's this girl I like," he said. "And I'm trying to get her to like me back."

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Do you like someone?" he asked looking at Goku with a serious face.

Goku leaned his head on the wall and thought about Bulma. Then he shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Yamcha smiled. "No reason. So, we should head to the Master Roshi's school before we have to do fifty push-ups for being late."

The all stood up and ran out the door and toward Master Roshi's school.


	6. Master Roshi's New Students

They met Master Roshi in front of his martial arts school. His sunglasses reflected their image as he looked at them and said, "You're late. That's fifty push-ups."

Everybody whined except for Goku. He just smiled and entered the school after greeting Roshi. He went to his locker and put on his orange martial arts outfit. He then went to the middle of the training room and began his push-ups. His friends sighed and joined him after they had changed too.

Goku finished way before them and went over to practice hitting on wooden dummies. When his friends were done, Master Roshi joined them and said that today they will have two new students joining the school.

A man, about eighteen, walked through the door. He head was bald, like Krillin, and had a strange eye on his forehead. He had not shirt on, revealing his abs, but wore green pants. After him was a small kid, about five, with a black hat, white shirt, black pants, and boots. His cheeks were red red, and his skin was white.

Roshi pointed at the man. "This is Tien Shinhan. and over there next to him is Chiaotzu. They already had training with another teacher, but they wanted to join us. please treat them kindly."

Goku walked up to them and and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you."

Tien looked at his hand in disgust and looked at Roshi and asked, "When do we start."

"Well, since we have new students," Roshi said. "Today we'll just be having one-on-one battles with each other. You can go ahead and start, but I want to see Chiaotzu and Krillin."

Roshi led Krillin and Chiaotzu to another room and left Goku with Tien and Yamcha. Tien got into a battle stance and said, "Who wants to go first?"

Before Goku could step forward, Yamcha said, "I will. Might as well show you not to get too cocky."

Yamcha went to the center of the room with Tien and they began. It started out with Yamcha having the upper hand, but the tables were turned when Tien landed a solid kick in Yamcha's stomach. Three minutes later, Yamcha lay on the floor, injured.

Goku pulled him out the way and said, "You should've let me go first." He smiled before meeting Tien in the middle of the room. The began immediately.

Tien charged, but Goku remained in his spot. He dodged Tien's punch with ease, and hit him in the stomach with his elbow. Tien moaned and stepped back clutching his stomach. Goku took this opportunity to charge. He kicked Tien in the jaw and began hitting him with combos. Tien managed to swing at Goku, which allowed him to jump back when Goku dodged it.

"I see you're good," Tien said. "You have earned my respect, but not my friendship. Now, I will finish you off."

He charged again, only faster this time. Goku ducked as Tien kicked at him and tripped him from below. While Tien was on the ground, Goku jumped in the air and kneed him in the stomach. That did it. Tien lay there, injured way more than Yamcha.

"That was for Yamcha," Goku said with a smile as he went back to treat Yamcha's wounds.


	7. Bulma's Secret

The next day, Goku and his friends went to their second day of school. They met Bulma at the school entrance, but she had two friends with her. One had black hair in a bun and fierce brown eyes. The other had dark blue hair and warm brown eyes. They all wore their school uniforms.

"Hey Goku," Bulma greeted. "These some friends of mine. They couldn't make it yesterday, but they're here today. This is Chi Chi."-she pointed at the one with the bun-"and this is Launch."-she pointed at the blue-haired girl.

Goku smiled. "Hi. I'm Goku, and these are my friends Krillin and Yamcha."

They all talked for a little while before entering the school. Turns out that Chi Chi had homeroom with Krillin, and Launch had homeroom with Yamcha. They went their separate ways, already planning to meet each other later on.

As Goku and Bulma walked down the hallway, Goku asked, "Mind telling me something about yourself?"

Bulma looked guilty. "Well, about my dad . . . he's actually the famous Dr. Briefs, the man who founded Capsule Corp. He will be begin delivering his new discoveries soon and make millions from it. That's how we have that huge house you saw."

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed. "I read about him in a magazine. My family can't afford to buy the capsules, but my mother is saving up for one. That's really cool that your dad is the founder."

She nodded with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"It's just that, for once I wanted a friend who liked me for who I was, not because I was the daughter of Dr. Briefs," she said. "Now you're probably going to treat me special."

Goku laughed. "Don't worry about. I new give special treatment to anyone. My friends are my friends. I won't treat you any different from before."


	8. Goku Meets Tights

Arriving at the classroom, Goku and Bulma sat in their spots next to each other. Bulma leaned over to Goku and said, "I should inroduce you to my sister Tights. She's coming over from college to visit us."

Goku nodded and said, "That'd be great."

When they teacher looked at Goku, he straightened up and sat properly. He heard Bulma chuckle as he did. A smile crawled up to his lips for no reason. He shook his head, thinking, _My life is going to get more complicated now. _

So when school ended, Goku invited his friends and they left with Bulma. When they reached her house, they all gasped in amazement. Even if Goku had seen it already, he couldn't get over how amazing it was.

"What're you so surprised about?" Bulma asked Goku. "You've already been here."

Krillin and Yamcha looked at him angrily. "What did she just say?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "We came here yesterday and she invited me into her room."

"Goku!" Bulma yelled with her cheeks red.

"What?" Goku said. "It's true." (**Innocent Goku doesn't know what that means.**)

Before Yamcha and Krillin could kill Goku, a car parked next to them. A girl with long, peach-colored, with a blue t-shirt and skirt stepped from the car. She had green-blue eyes, just like Bulma's. She looked as if she was twenty.

"Tights!" Bulma exclaimed as she hugged the girl.

"Bulma!" yelled the girl as she hugged Bulma back. "It's been a while. You've grown!"

"You must be Bulma's sister," Goku said holding out his hand. "I'm Goku, Bulma's friend."

Tights eyed Bulma and Goku suspiciously before shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. And are those your friends?"

Goku nodded. "This is Yamcha and Krillin."

When Yamcha looked at Tights, his cheeks flushed. He looked away for a while before he said, "Hi. I'm Yamcha."

"And I'm Krillin."

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said. "Please come in. We can talk inside."

She led them to the house while eyeing Goku and Bulma.


	9. Confrotation

They all sat down in the living room and one of the robots came to ask what they would like to drink.

"Coffee," they all said.

"Fruit punch!" Goku said.

They all looked at Goku weirdly. Krillin and Yamcha sighed as the robot went away to bring them their drinks. Then Tights burst out laughing.

"What?" Goku asked.

"She tried to talk, but she ended up laughing instead. When she was done, she said, "Never mind. Anyway, why not have a chat. I'd love to know about you guys. My sister barely brings guys around here."

"I'm Goku," said Goku. "I'm fifteen, love eating, and love martial arts. That's about it, I guess."

"Martial arts, you say?" Tights said as she crossed her legs. "That's interesting."

Goku smiled. "Thanks. My friends here and I go to the same school."

"Yeah," was all Yamcha said.

When the robot came back with the food, they all grabbed their drinks. But as Tights got hers, she accidentally bumped into Bulma and lost grip on her drink. Out of reflex, Goku thrust his arm at the falling cup and caught it just as it was about to hit the ground. Tights was impressed.

He handed her the drink and began sipping on his fruit punch happily. "This is my favorite," Goku said.

"Wow, Goku," Tights said. "You're good."

Goku smiled and continued drinking. When they were all finished, Tights requested to speak with Goku. Goku accepted and they left for the kitchen.

When they were there, Tights spun around and said, "I know, Goku."

"Know what?" he asked.

"That you like Bulma," she said.

Goku's cheeks reddened. "I think you're misunderstanding. We're just friends."

"I've been observing you," Tights said. "You've been acting different every time she talked to you. You can't hide things like this from me."

Goku gave up. "Fine. I do like her, but it's not like we're going to get together."

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes so sure? I can help you."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll just let it stay like this. I don't want to lose our friendship over this."

He turned around and went back to the living room. Tights smiled mischievously as Goku left.


	10. Defenders Game

When Goku was back in the living room, he sat down and Tights followed a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

"I just got an idea," she said. "How about we play a game?"

"Yeah!" Krillin exclaimed.

Goku had a strange feeling about it, but he loved games. "That would be fun!"

Tights smiled and pulled a board game from under her seat. "This game is called Defenders. It was recently created by yours truly. There's two people to a team and they have to destroy the other teams' forts while protecting theirs. But the losers have have to kiss each other."

"What!?" Bulma yelled.

"Okay," Tights said, ignoring Bulma. "We're all going to pair up. Me and Yamcha, Krillin and . . . our maid robot, and Bulma and Goku."

A robot came next to Krillin, who face palmed himself ad silently prayed that he didn't lose. Goku and Bulma nervously scooted over to sit next to each other on the floor around the board. Then Tights and Yamcha did the same.

"Make sure we don't lose," Bulma whispered to Goku.

He nodded and the game started.

They each had five soldiers, three tanks, and two helicopters, and they had to move around the board game to destroy the defending team and their forts.

Minutes later, Goku and Bulma's fort was destroyed along their army. They were wide-eyed as they turned turned around to face each other while the others watched closely.

"You guys lost," Tights said. "And the rules are rules."

"But-" Bulma began to argue.

Tights shook her head. "No buts. You know fairly well you can't get out of these, Bulma."

A glint jealousy appeared in Krillin's eyes. Goku looked at him and asked, "Why me?"

He shrugged and looked away. He wanted to punch Goku, but he knew he couldn't do it since they had been friends for a long time. EVen if he had tried, he knew that Goku would've dodged it anyway.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Tights.

Goku gulped as he leaned closer to Bulma, and she did the same with her eyes closed.


	11. The Plan

"Hey guys."

Goku and Bulma jumped back from each other when Dr./Mr. Briefs came through the door. He was in his usual white doctor's coat and a black cat stood on his shoulder. "I've got to go!" Goku said as he grabbed his backpack and ran past Dr. Briefs and out the door. A look of disappointment crossed over Tights' face as Goku left.

Goku's face was red as a tomato as he ran through the street. He had only been centimeters away from Bulma's lips when Dr. briefs had come. This thought only made his face more red.

The next day, he met up with Bulma at the entrance. Blushing, they greeted each other with their eyes avoiding each other's. Then they stood there waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. When they did, the all went into the school together.

As Goku and Bulma sat down in their class, they were both thinking about the day before. Their faces grew red again and they placed their hands on their cheeks to hide it. Goku decided to forget what happened yesterday and act as if nothing had happened.

They met up after the class was over to go to the next one.

"Lets get going," Goku said with his usual smile.

"Yeah." Bulma said, relieved that Goku hadn't brought up anything about the day before.

As they walked down the hallway, their hands accidentally touched each other, making them jump back. When they realized the it was just each other, the resumed walking, faster and with some distance between them.

The day dragged on forever, and they would end up seeing each other more than usual. Goku, unlike Bulma, stayed casual and never gave off any strange emotions. On the other hand, Bulma would blush, stutter, and other things. But Goku, clueless as he is, didn't realize this.

At the end of the day, the gang met up outside the school.

"I think we should go to the park," Goku insisted.

Everyone nodded. Krillin said, "But lets go tomorrow. We have tons of homework, and tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have school."

"I'll invite Tights," Bulma said.

At the name, Goku tensed up, and Yamcha turned slightly red.

"Yeah, sure," Uamcha said, looking down.

"Then its a plan," Tien said.


End file.
